villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Criminal Team
The Criminal Team is a band consisting notorious criminals recruited into Zero-Cops set to destroy GiganTech Cybertron Corporation in Armed Police Batrider. It should be noted that depending on the mode of the Batrider game players can play Criminal Team members as one whole team or as a single non-changeable individual upon choice throughout the game play. Members Adam Adam is one of the main characters from Armed Police Batrider. Adam was an assassin-for-hire, doing assassinations for as long as he can remember, probably even when he was a child. To him killing was something natural, as he felt no emotions from his killings. One day he made a fatal mistake, ending killed by his target. However, some months later he was revived, with a new mechanized body and a opportunity to redeem himself from his past crimes by joining the Zero-Cops to take down GiganTech Cybertron. Adam joins the Criminal Team, along with Birthday and Tag-T. On his individual ending, Adam starts feeling remorse for the many lives he took, disappearing without leaving a trace, though many reports appear of people who claimed to have seen Adam, either dead or living as a recluse. Birthday Birthday is one of the main characters from Armed Police Batrider. Birthday was a famous bank robber, having assaulted more than 60 banks through her crime career. She is always accompanied by her boyfriend Romero, who have mechanized 80% of his body and is able to turn into a motorbike, which Birthday rides around. The two finally got arrested and condemned to death, but they accept the invitation to join the Zero-Cops in exchange for a parole, joining the Criminal Team along with Tag-T and Adam. On Birthday's individual ending, after the mission is complete she returns to her bank robbing business with her boyfriend, along with their six little children. Birthday later appears as a secret character in Dimahoo. Tag-T Tag-T is one of the main characters from Armed Police Batrider. Tag-T is the fearsome leader of the Hellraizers, a street bike gang which terrorized the west coast of New York. He was able to gather about hundreds of fellow bikers into his gang, all thanks to his natural charisma and strong sense of honor, usually putting himself on the line for his teammates. Having mechanized about 30% of his body, he was also known for his formidable strength, being said to have hold his own again 200 opponents at once. When he was finally arrested, Tag-T was offered to join the Zero-Cops, forming the Criminal Team along with Birthday and Adam. After finishing their mission, Tag-T returns to his gang. Team Ending On their team ending, Tag-T offers for Birthday and Adam to join his gang, which they promptly accept. Under Tag-T's leadership Adam and Birthday have begun to realize the meaning of friends and family. Gallery Adam.gif|Adam Birthday.gif|Birthday Tag-T.gif|Tag-T batr0073.png|Birthday Family batr0036.png Category:Criminals Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Remorseful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thief Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti-Villain Category:Assassins Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Science Fiction Villains